galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Attempted Uranian invasion of Saturn
There were two attempted invasions of Saturn by Uranus in the Great Space War, followed by Neptune's aided attempt. All three failed & the Neptunians never got another chance to fight the exhausted Saturnian Border Patrol as the Jupiterians arrived. Background Outbreak of the Great Space War In 500 B.C., Uranus, Mercury & Venus allyed themselves as the Andromedians & declared war on Saturn, which allyed itself with Mars, Jupiter, Neptune & Pluto & called themselves the Aldetrians to fight the Uranians & their allys. That began the Great Space War. Betrayal of Saturn by Neptune & Pluto Earlier, before the Great Space War, Neptune & Pluto had made an agreement: Plutians allowed their planet, Pluto, to be put under Neptunian control by Neptune. In 497 B.C., Uranian diplomats persuaded Neptunians & Neptunian-controlled Plutians to join their cause by a universal mythology that Uranus would create if they were to be the capital of the galaxy. Invasions The First Invasion (Ring 4, 4-6, 496 B.C.) The first Uranian invasion began after Mercurians, Venians & Uranians failed to convince Jupiter & Mars to join. The Uranians began attacking with a small war fleet that was expected to be bigger with aid of the Neptunians. The invading Uranians began fighting the Saturnian Border Patrol Super Saturn GXT's with small fighter pods called Uranian GX's & big space bomb jets called Uranian XT's. However, the invasion lasted 2 days & the border hadn't been penetrated. The Uranians fought the Border Patrol for only 1 day & 5 hours, which the Border Patrol ships were ready to retreat when First Class Sergeant Bart Sampson got to the guns & began destroying the small GX's & XT's & fired missiles, but missed the GXT's main engine & the Uranian starfleet retreated after 5 hours of dreadful losses by Bart's shots. The Second Invasion (Ring 4, 28-Ring 5, 6, 496 B.C.) The second invasion happened almost a month after the failed invasion, which the Uranians rebuilt their fleet & returned with their whole army, tallying up to 25,000,000 GX's, 12,500,000 XT's & about 10-20 GXT's. Bart & extra gunners fought back at the fleet & called an SOS to the Jupiterian Border Patrol, which was standing by, watching while Mars was besieging Mercury & Venus. The Saturnians knew that they couldn't fight the whole fleet without backup as the ships began to take extreme damage. But on the final day, Bart eliminated every last GXT with missiles & destroyed all the pods & jets. The Jupiterians were still on their way. Aftermath The failed invasions of Saturn depressed the Uranians from trying to do a third invasion for a while & hoped that Neptune would help as only about a day after the Uranian's second defeat, the Neptunian fleet arrived. The Jupiterians however, arrived at the endpoint of the invasion as the Neptunians began to destroy most of the Borders. The Uranians decided to wait until Saturn would be too tired from the war that they could re-attempt the invasion. Category:Saturn Category:Uranus Category:Great Space War Category:Aldetra Nebula Category:Space Battle Category:Battle